


【SW】【新藤孝美】最近的感冒很可怕（R18）

by toratomo



Series: 【SW】【新藤孝美】初期短篇 [5]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.05.01發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）噗浪上的點文，指定tag是孝美攻新藤受（這真是我今年見過最驚悚的tag獨立的單篇（跟系列中的其他文章都沒有關係），地點在508航艦翔鶴上。





	【SW】【新藤孝美】最近的感冒很可怕（R18）

　　少校覺得自己好像感冒了。  
　　不，正確來說，新藤知道自己感冒了，只是她對醫官的說詞是「我覺得我好像感冒了。」，醫官給她量量體溫照照喉嚨，開了退燒的藥，囑咐幾句多喝水好好休息，將她打發走。  
　　身體直至接收到精神上可以休息的命令才開始覺得不舒服，走廊上她想到要去跟薩奇隊長通知一聲，但此時腳上的皮鞋卻宛如鐵鐐一般沉重，她感覺所剩腳程就要用罄，便選擇回到房間，明天再報告上去也沒什麼差別，本來就是靠岸的休息日。上司大概會覺得可惜而想方設法幫自己再排一天休，那些利比里昂人對休假這類事情總是特別留心。  
　　她進了房，看看錶，時間還早，就潦草地留了紙條給約好一起出門的部下，踢掉鞋子，掙脫外套，往床上倒。膝蓋以下和半邊身體都還沒弄進被子裡，她就累得動彈不得了，隔著眼皮未關的燈光也沒法讓她再次撐開眼睛，這樣的狀態下，像是睡著了又好像不是。片刻之後她醒來──她不知那算不算是醒來，至少她睜開了眼睛，正好見到雁淵進房裡來了，她幫自己熄了燈，真是幫了大忙。她如弓弦鬆弛般地噓一口氣，感覺到那氣都是燙的，雁淵走過來把手放在她的額頭上，她有些艱難地說抱歉，聲帶擦刮喉嚨，雁淵的手涼涼的，她覺得舒服，就一下子睡了過去。

　　再醒來已經是中午了，這次是確實地醒來，雁淵把她整個人好好地塞進棉被裡……在那之前還替她換過衣服。雁淵坐在床邊，低著頭並沒有看書或報紙之類的東西，房間也還是暗的。  
　　新藤忽然奇怪起自己這樣突然的醒來，睜開眼就醒來了，這種的，她慢半拍地想起來，上次發生這樣的事，自己還在陸地上，在半夜醒來，是跟著使魔一起醒來的，都來不及疑惑，幾秒之後就發生了地震。她感覺口乾舌燥，出不了聲，就吃力地動了動手，雁淵看到了，抬起頭來。  
　　「覺得好一點嗎？」  
　　「…妳沒上岸？」她啞著嗓子問。  
　　「沒有非常想去。」雁淵搖頭，給她端來一杯水，她一邊讓對方抹汗一邊喝下，之後躺回去。  
　　既然雁淵明顯是自願留下來的，她就不再多說，準備再次入睡，然而剛閉眼，就打了個冷顫，她又睜眼，雁淵沒有看著自己這邊，一派無聊的玩著髮尾。  
　　「……妳要看書嗎？開燈的話我也沒關係。」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「不然妳跟哈里斯中尉她們上岸去玩。」  
　　「不要，又沒有約好。」  
　　「…妳生氣了？」  
　　「我有嗎？」  
　　──果然生氣了。  
　　「…妳就不要管我，上岸去逛街，」她說，稍稍撐起身體「用我的錢。」  
　　「妳要我一個人去嗎？」雁淵笑咪咪的看著她，把她壓回床上。  
　　──唉，不是生氣了，是超級生氣。  
　　「…我也不想生病的。」  
　　「對呀，妳不想生病，但是有人昨天不管怎麼叫，就是不願意上床睡覺呢──」  
　　「──工作就差一點點了──」  
　　「──妳是說，那些下禮拜再完成也可以的工作？」  
　　「我之後就去睡了。」雖然那時妳已經睡死…她想對方大概是抱枕不乖乖聽話才生氣的，但她不敢說。  
　　「那是幾點？」  
　　「……三點…」  
　　雁淵不說話，就是看著她。她在心裡哀號一聲，知道今天要約會也是先前自己說的，明知已經超負荷卻僥倖想要多做一頁的也是自己。  
　　「對不起。」她用服軟的眼神看著對方，雁淵用鼻子發出聲音，不甚滿意的樣子。她清清喉嚨，艱難地說：「…抱歉，我說好今天要陪妳的──」  
　　「──是妳要我今天陪妳。」雁淵糾正她。  
　　「好，好。」她說，不想探討到底是誰要誰陪，頭疼死了，她揉著太陽穴「…那妳今天還願意陪我嗎？」  
　　「…這裡嗎？」  
　　「這裡。」  
　　「……好。」  
　　「謝謝，」她說，稍微放鬆下來「這樣算是約會嗎？」畢竟是自己說要約會的，於是她問，彷彿是在做出補償。她們曾達成協議，只要兩人處在同一空間，即使手上分別做著不同的事情，對工作繁重的她們來說，那也是互相陪伴。  
　　「…妳不是應該睡覺嗎？」  
　　「我可以陪妳聽唱片…或者，看妳想要做什麼。」  
　　「……讓我想想。」  
　　什麼不太過份的都行，她把枕頭立起來靠在上面坐著，閉上眼睛。

　　「…不行，果然約會還是要做些約會時會做的事情。」然而，在看似慎重的考慮之後，雁淵這麼說了。  
　　她睜開眼睛，有些遲疑「…什麼？」  
　　「我要深度交流。」對方說著就脫下外套，爬上床來，一副上戰場的氣勢。  
　　「…什麼深度交流？」比如哲學的討論嗎？  
　　對方笑起來，笑出她一背冷汗來，接著跨坐到她身上。  
　　「孝美…我連手都抬不起來。」  
　　「沒有要妳做什麼啊。」  
　　「──孝美。」對方雙手已然覆上自己衣釦，她出聲制止，話衝出口又懊惱起來──講得太快，暴露了慌張。  
　　生病沒體力輸了一半，氣勢上又輸了另一半。她抿抿唇閉上眼睛，放棄抵抗，雁淵一定又在笑，她閉著眼睛都知道。對方的唇貼上脖頸舔吻著，她輕哼幾聲立刻住了嘴，襯衫被解開，雁淵把手伸進來，雖然那手細軟又冰涼的很舒服，但被平常自己揉胸的對象揉胸的感覺實在很奇怪，她偷偷掀開眼皮，不意外那個趴在自己身上的人正笑盈盈地盯著自己看。  
　　「我還想妳要裝死到什麼時候。」  
　　「……」一對上那雙雪亮的眼睛，她立刻移開視線，抬高下巴盯著天花板，卻也順了對方的意，雁淵把頭埋到她胸前蹭了兩下，伸舌舐上鎖骨，翻起眼睛來看自己，她再一次別開視線。棕色髮絲垂在身上，弄得她癢癢的，身體很燙，雁淵舔過的地方像是高熱唯一的疏散點，她有點呼吸困難，感覺自己吸入的都是前一秒吐出來的熱氣，頭有點暈…說不上難受，甚至有一點飛翔的感覺。  
　　「…妳玩夠了沒？」她說，有點因為燥熱起來而惱羞成怒，伸手推推對方的膝蓋，一點用也沒有，雁淵穩穩騎在自己身上。  
　　「欸？可以了嗎？」雁淵對她的話歪頭表示疑問。  
　　還沒意識到對方所指為何，只知道雁淵一定誤會了什麼，不給她時間繼續思考，原本伏在胸前的那只手往下探，滑進底褲，她瞬間嚇得完全醒過來，睜大眼睛。  
　　「──妳、等等…呃──」  
　　沒等她話說完，雁淵竟然就把手指送了進去。  
　　 **雁淵竟然就把手指送了進去。**  
　　啊，可以了呢，雁淵喃喃自語，隨後把視線放回她的臉上，新藤瞪大眼睛，滿身都是汗，臉上一陣青一陣白，呼吸急促的像是要恐慌症發作一般。雁淵重新把身體壓上來，另一隻手撫摸她的臉，又溫柔的吻了吻，不是吻在唇上，她知道那是因為雁淵不想被她傳染感冒，她不滿地哼聲，體內的那手卻動了起來，她渾身僵硬，覺得自己是即將被刀俎的魚肉。  
　　「…放輕鬆點，少校。」雁淵附在她耳邊說。她緊繃得彷彿要抽筋，此時此刻被稱呼為少校令她特別窘迫，儘管自己在做的時候，她最喜歡雁淵酸酸甜甜的喊自己少校了；兩手慌亂的想找東西抓，她先是抓床單，手心卻出了一堆汗，特別礙事；最後是雁淵拉著她的手去攀在自己肩膀上，她就抓著雁淵的襯衫，驚覺指甲幾乎刺進對方肉裡，趕緊將手掌翻過去，用手背貼著雁淵的背。她的呻吟卡在喉嚨裡，喉嚨癢得要命，或者那是因為感冒的緣故？她突然間佩服起那總是把臉埋在自己頸窩喘息呻吟的雁淵，她的聲音被自己咬碎在嘴裡，變成一些斷續而痛苦的悶哼，弄痛妳了嗎？還讓對方起了擔憂，不是、不是，不是痛，只是──呃…天啊，她真想咬舌自盡，可又不敢鬆開半點牙關。  
　　等到快要被雁淵推過去時，她早憋紅了一張臉，不斷告訴自己已經快要結束，沒想到對方就在這時停下了抽送。她強忍不適睜開眼，雁淵伸手來撥她額上的碎髮，她才知道自己瀏海都濕了，「妳休息一下。」雁淵柔聲說，但她心情複雜，難以感謝戀人的體貼。不久後那手指重新動起來，她咬緊牙關仰著頭，冷不下來的身體又變得更燙，感受比剛才更加難耐，就在理智潰敗前，趕緊一口咬在什麼東西之上，不一會兒，雁淵又停下來了，又是在她快要可以解脫的時候，停下來了。雁淵把她的手拉下來叫她不要咬自己，她幾乎要背過氣去，看不清對方的臉，眼眶裡都是淚水，她只能努力撐著不讓它們滾出來，「…孝美……」她鼻音很重地說，語帶哀求，說完才明白過來，對方是故意的。  
　　「孝美……」她再次哀求，臉上堆滿歉意，希望能傳達她真的很抱歉很後悔自己因感冒失約的事情。  
　　但是雁淵輕輕搖了搖頭，說：「…除非妳願意叫出來。」  
　　少校真的真的很想哭。

　　隔天，松田少尉跟新藤少校進行慣例的匯報，完畢之後，在食堂裡跟大家聊天，說少校的感冒很嚴重。  
　　她說，少校戴著口罩，她們談話的整個過程都扶著腰，這是自己第一次看見，無論何時都站得直挺挺的新藤少校，竟一整早都是這樣的孕婦姿勢，太可怕了，那一定是很嚴重的感冒。  
　　大家附和著，一邊表示對少校錯過了上岸日的惋惜。  
　　最後是溫柔的雁淵上尉總結一般的提醒大家，最近的感冒病毒很可怕，所有人都要注意保暖不要著涼了。


End file.
